


a chance

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, a result of #GiveDivasAChance i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their treatment on RAW (23rd Feb), Paige is ready to detonate. Luckily she'll always have Emma there to help put her back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a reaction to #GiveDivasAChance. I didn't even watch this episode of RAW (23rd Feb 15), but I saw this match (like that took any time...) and became even angrier at the treatment of WWE's ladies. All four of the women in that match and every other Diva on the roster deserve much more than what they get, though that's already obvious.

It’s that kind of furious where Paige is either going to stay silent or completely explode. She hardly speaks a word when they come backstage after the match (though Emma would say it can hardly be called a _match_ , can it?), not even to Emma. Brie and Nikki approach them to express their disgust, but Emma’s the one doing all the talking, all the agreeing, all the firm nodding of her head. Paige just sits, her face stony and her lips sealed shut.

Only when she and Emma are in the softly lit quiet of their hotel room does Paige eventually decide to erupt – gently, though. And gradually. Just smoke through a fissure, not a spate of seething rage. Not yet.

“It’s an absolute joke, the way they treat us,” she huffs, furiously wiping her face of make-up. “Thirty seconds. Thirty bloody seconds, that’s all we get!” The make-up wipe is tossed into the bin. It’s smudged with the black of Paige’s eye shadow – the black of probably all the other Divas’ spirits now too, not just the ones that were in the match. Without all the stark colours, she looks younger, and her miserable expression only serves to aid that. Like some kind of sad ghost, perhaps.

Or an irate, infuriated ghost who’s fuming fire and acid.

“They say to make the most of the time we’re given – but how are we supposed to do that when we’re not even given any? I don’t know why _I’m_ the one complaining to _you_ about it. I’ve had two title reigns – one on my bloody _debut_ , for fuck’s sake – and I get title shots, and pay-per-view matches, and...” She just stops then, sighing resignedly and covers her face with her hands for a moment as if she’s trying to calm herself down. “And you get nothing. You’re so talented, and you just... get absolutely nothing from them.”

Emma just smiles weakly, at a bit of a loss of what to say to that. She might be humble, but she knows it’s at least somewhat true. She deserves more. Paige deserves more. Every damn woman on the roster does.

Paige has managed to calm down a little by the time they get into bed, but she’s still muttering under her breath about how things are _stupid_ and _unfair_ even as Emma holds her close.

“Shush, babe.” Emma’s lips brush against her girlfriend’s forehead for a moment. “Just... just forget it, yeah? Think about something else for a bit.” Feeble words, but there isn’t much she can say. She can’t tell Paige that everything is going to turn around and that opportunities to shine are going to suddenly start coming out of their ears. She knows as well as Paige does that almost any kind of small, positive change has very little chance of happening, in the near future at least.

“I _can’t_ think about something else, though,” Paige mumbles against Emma’s neck. “We’re going to get up in the morning and travel to Smackdown, and be handed some other stupid script that gives us under a minute, or just not be on the show at all and...”

Emma can hardly take any more of this. It’s different backstage, when there’s a whole group of them complaining about their segments and the lack of time and the emphasis on the word _jealousy_ , but then Paige is usually loud and in the centre of the conversation, the other ladies rallying behind her. Now though, when it’s just the two of them, here in bed in the dark, Paige is vulnerable. No-one else ever sees her like this. And Emma certainly doesn’t _want_ to see her like this.

So she tilts Paige’s head up and kisses her gently, just trying to soothe her some more until she stops simmering. Even if they’re long gone before any proper, long-lasting change happens, at least she got Paige out of all of it.


End file.
